Yamato taichō, esta vez no das miedo
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Esta historia de Yamato era diferente... era atrapante, era fantástica, y era humana. Por lo tanto, no daba miedo. Pero Yamato tiene un as bajo la manga... —Para TemaLove17, ¡felicidades atrasadas!


_Primero lo primero: los personajes que aquí aparezcan, pertenecen a Kishimoto o a Rowling, respectivamente._

_Yap, ahora que hice el disclaimer... mis breves comentarios. No sé de dónde carajo saqué esto, pero de la nada, "Hedwig's theme" comenzó a hacer estragos en mi cabeza y a aprovecharse de mis ganas de sacarle provecho al personaje de Yamato. Esta cosa está jodidamente rara y no me convence e.e (de hecho, con cada segundo que van leyendo a mí me gusta menos u_ú). Menos aún de lo habitual —para quienes me han leído y han soportado mis propias quejas de lo que escribo xDD_

_Ah, y por cierto, tengo que volver a repetir la dedicación ^^ A TemaLove17, por su cumpleaños número 17 el pasado 17 de enero (xDD). ¡Felicidades atrasadísimas! Y sé que te había dedicado un capítulo ya como regalo, pero se me hacía internamente insuficiente u.ú Porque sip, en mi escala de valores interna está escrito con fuego que debe ser una historia; aunque no había ninguna disponible para la fecha T.T Entonces, de repente salió esto y tú también soportaste mis extraños desvaríos donde me sentía acosada por el fic —la sensación me persigue (aún después de haber publicado), como esa horrorosa cara de Yamato._

* * *

><p>Yamato-taichō, esta vez no das miedo<p>

.

.

.

Una extraña vorágine descendente dejó un haz de colores y luego cosas más corpóreas que se balancearon con un sonido apenas perceptible. La primera sombra, de un muchacho bajo y delgado, se recuperó primero resoplando lo menos posible, asustado. Las otras dos parecían no poder calmarse pronto, por lo que en una fracción de segundo la primera sombra, más astuta y mucho más controlada, extendió la mano y respiraciones jadeantes se detuvieron ahogadas por un momento.

Se habían tranquilizado, muy levemente. El primer muchacho se llevó un dedo a los labios… un silencio asfixiante y difícil de mantener se produjo, como a la antelación de sucesos espantosos. Aferraban a sus manos varitas delgadas, que temblaban incontrolablemente junto al resto del brazo.

La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba a una de las figuras, creando un halo fantasmagórico en el borde de su espesa cabellera y unos hombros delgados. La primera figura le frunció los labios, como diciendo que él no sabía mucho más que la muchacha acerca de todo eso; pero incluso así, ella pareció un poco más segura, esa clase de seguridad que sólo se obtiene de la sensación de no estar solo en una situación. El muchacho miró de soslayo hacia su otro costado, donde otro muchacho, más alto que él, examinaba con una mirada aterradora los alrededores por el rabillo del ojo. La muchacha encendió la punta de su varita, a la que pronto otras dos luces plateadas se le unieron, como por inercia.

En la habitación de abajo, el capitán y sus subordinados también se habían callado, incluso el más ruidoso de ellos. Una vez quedados en silencio y completamente seguros de haber oído _algo_, unos ojos verdes fulminaron al más escandaloso de ellos, que había huido hasta la pared opuesta y temblaba de horror haciendo mucho ruido.

El capitán, un hombre de cabello corto y castaño, entrecerró sus ojos severamente, con una expresión totalmente diferente al aire ridículo y un tanto infantil de hacía tan sólo unos segundos. Estaba alerta, justo igual que la muchacha que ya había desviado su atención del inútil chico asustado. El compañero restante carecía totalmente de expresión —aunque se veía más serio de lo habitual. Analizando la situación y poniendo todos sus sentidos.

—Sai —habló el capitán; su voz jovial y algo abrupta al pronunciar.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

Pasaron unos segundos más en un silencio tenso, tratando de escuchar en vano. Sólo después de eso, los ninja se volvieron a relajar y a eliminar la tensión automática en sus músculos. El que había huido hasta la pared opuesta temblaba más furiosamente y dejando escapar cada vez más gimoteos ahogados.

—E-e-e-es… es… Vo-Vo…

—No hay nada, Naruto —exclamó muy molesta Sakura, fulminando al muchacho con la mirada. Ahora, era eso lo que lo hacía temblar de terror, no la historia—. No se siente ningún chakra —y con esto último, echó un vistazo hacia el capitán y éste se la devolvió mucho más tranquila; absurdo, considerando su "cara" anterior.

—Debió haber sido un animal en el bosque—contestó el capitán en tono amable y tranquilo—. El enemigo no pudo haberse infiltrado hasta aquí, a este refugio.

—¿E-e-e-estás s-s-seguro, Yamato-taichō? —Cuestionó Naruto muerto de miedo, despegándose con mucha inseguridad de la pared de madera.

Yamato rio suavemente, reacomodando su postura.

—Ven acá Naruto, eres demasiado asustadizo. Continuemos con la historia —de manera notable, Sai y Sakura relajaron sus posiciones mirando nuevamente a Yamato—. ¿Por dónde iba?

Y mientras Sakura ocultaba una risita con la mano, y Yamato trataba de retomar su hilo, Naruto se sintió con suficiente confianza como para abandonar su tensada postura —refugiándose a la pared—, y acercarse lentamente a los otros tres.

—Yamato-taichō, dijiste que esta historia no sería de miedo —protestó Naruto sentándose junto a Sakura.

—No lo es, no lo es —rio Yamato ante la cara de Naruto—. Ya pasó lo peor. —Aunque de repente se acercó a Naruto con unas sombras de formas raras en su cara— A menos… que le temas… a un hombre sin nariz…

Naruto comenzó a sudar a chorros tragando con fuerza, mirándolo con tanta tensión que temblaba. Yamato regresó a su sitio, deslizándose sin mover un solo músculo —escalofriante—, aunque las sombras de claroscuro espectrales en su rostro no desaparecieron. Naruto volvió a ser el de antes.

—Después de que el reinado de el Señor Oscuro acabara con su desaparición…

Tras el susto de muerte que tuvo Naruto al iniciar el relato (como el de ahora), Yamato tuvo que seguir diciendo "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" y sus derivados.

—¿Y no va a regresar? —Se burló Naruto incrédulo y confianzudo, interrumpiendo a Yamato y cruzando las manos tras su nuca— ¡Pero qué tarado! ¡Vencido por un bebé!—Rio entre dientes malévolamente.

El lugar donde se encontraban no era más que un viejo castillo imperial que había quedado reducido a un solo edificio en ruinas, con una planta superior cuyo tatami se estaba viniendo abajo; Yamato sólo se encargó de "completarla" con su estilo _Mokuton _para convertirla en un lugar habitable, donde pudieran pasar la noche y nada más.

En aquella habitación superior, Hermione despegó la oreja del suelo de tatami y miró a Harry con preocupación y alarma. Harry respiraba irregularmente, y apretó el puño libre sin darse cuenta, mirando a sus amigos intensamente.

—¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? —siseó Ron, quien era el único que había encontrado un pequeño agujero en el suelo, donde se habían estado turnando para ver desde que habían escuchado voces.

Hermione escaneó la habitación a su alrededor a la luz de la varita: de estilo oriental y tradicional, totalmente derruida y el suelo devastado. Trató de hallar otro lugar para ver, y no muy lejos, divisó un pequeño hoyo donde la paja del tatami estaba negra, casi quemada, pero lo suficientemente amplio para que un ojo avistara. Desde donde estaba, Hermione se inclinó tratando de no pegar mucho el ojo al suelo mugriento, y vio vagamente a las cuatro personas sentadas abajo.

—No parecen magos —soltó en la misma voz baja volviéndose hacia sus amigos, recordando su primera impresión cuando visualizó a los individuos—. Tampoco son muggles.

—Saben sobre Voldemort —susurró Harry cortante, también recordándolos, y se obligó a mirar a los otros dos—. Lo saben todo.

Hermione le dirigió a Harry una mirada de soslayo. Le preocupaba su amigo y entendía cómo se había sentido en estos últimos meses: la obsesión y la frustración que destilaba en cualquier parte e incluso con ellos; pero era importante que permanecieran ocultos, y que Harry se tranquilizara.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo llegamos aquí? —Preguntó Ron atrayendo la atención de Harry.

Harry y Hermione callaron al igual que Ron, aunque éste último buscaba respuestas en sus rostros. Todos, sin embargo, sabían muy bien un par de cosas que de inmediato trajeron a flote. Lo último que recordaban era que Harry había ido a enfrentar a Malfoy a la Sala de Menesteres cuando por fin pudo entrar, que Ron y Hermione se habían enterado al último minuto y habían ido a buscarlo, teniendo que enfrentarse a Malfoy… y a Zabini, que estaba en algún rincón alejado a Malfoy, tal vez en guardia, y que era cien veces mejor mago que Crabbe y Goyle. Y mientras Harry perseguía a Malfoy por los amplios pasillos como de una catedral de la Sala, y mientras Hermione y Ron lo seguían escapando de Zabini, Malfoy huyó por una esquina perdiéndose de la vista, logrando que los dos últimos alcanzaran a Harry deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento. En aquel momento, a Harry le llamó la atención una vasija de piedra a la que se acercó a ver... y al asomarse, fueron inevitablemente absorbidos.

—…Mencionaste algo sobre el Pensadero, Harry —expresó Hermione siguiendo la línea de pensamientos.

Harry asintió, y casi podía ver cómo ardían los ojos de Hermione bajo la luz de las varitas.

—Se parecía mucho al Pensadero de piedra en el despacho de Dumbledore —repitió Harry, intentando ver lo que fuera que deducía Hermione—. Pero el contenido era… —Harry se esforzó por recordar— diferente… no era del mismo color…

Las imágenes regresaron fugaces sobre las muchas veces que se había sumergido en el Pensadero a lo largo del año viendo el pasado de Voldemort en los recuerdos que le mostraba Dumbledore. Harry se sintió muy tonto por no poder establecer diferencias entre el Pensadero de Dumbledore, y el que los había llevado ahí. Tenía la amarga sensación de que la respuesta estaba justo en frente, pero aun así era tan confuso que él no podía dilucidarla. Era frustrante.

—¿Creen que Malfoy también terminó aquí? —Preguntó Ron con inseguridad.

Hermione permanecía pensativa.

—No lo sé. —Susurró en respuesta. Aunque luego, reconsideró y añadió:— No lo creo. Harry, ¿así se sentía cuando veías los recuerdos de Quien-tú-sabes?

Harry lo pensó por un momento, y examinó a su alrededor detenidamente, por primera vez. Allí arriba no había absolutamente nada de luz, excepto la que se filtraba por los agujeros y por entre el suelo de paja (tatami), y la luz de las varitas. A esa escasa iluminación, parecían estar en un ancestral edificio en escombros; y lo que era extraño, las paredes medio derrumbadas, parecían estar completadas con madera fresca. Desde la habitación donde se encontraban la única forma de bajar a la planta inferior era descendiendo por un agujero más amplio producto de las ruinas que se hallaba cerca de una de las paredes antiguas, y que tenía varios escombros por debajo apilados hasta formar una especie de montaña que se recostaba en el vértice de las paredes de abajo y subía hasta aquel casi inexistente agujero. Los escombros eran de lo que alguna vez había sido, posiblemente, una muralla externa de piedras sólidas.

Ron y Hermione dirigieron su vista a donde Harry la tenía fija, en el agujero que parecía ser una salida.

—Era diferente —murmuró Harry volviendo su vista hacia ellos—. Era diferente a observar… los recuerdos de alguien más, porque ya ha pasado. Aquí es más… real —susurró Harry pasando una mano por la destrozada paja tejida.

Harry se desplazó quedamente en dirección al agujero.

—Harry, no es seguro que ellos no puedan vernos —advirtió Hermione en tono de preocupación.

—Lo sé.

Nadie volvió a decir más nada. Tanto Ron como Hermione ya estaban con Harry, observando la precaria vista a través del agujero y los escombros de abajo. Tan sólo se distinguían claramente a dos personas, un adulto y un chico más o menos de su edad; al parecer también había una mujer y otro chico, pero los escombros impedían visualizarlos del todo.

—…Harry Potter quería evitar que el malvado profesor de Pociones se hiciera con la Piedra Filosofal —continuó diciendo Yamato en un tono jovial; la historia hace tiempo no asustaba a Naruto.

—No parecen peligrosos —titubeó Ron en algo más que un susurro.

Era como si ya sólo les quedara observar, pasivos, habiendo pasado el peligro. Harry volvió a cerrar los puños, apretando la mandíbula a medida que escuchaba la conversación de abajo. Ellos ni siquiera se vestían como magos, y sabían de él, contando su historia como si tan sólo fuera eso, una historia. Todos conocían sobre él. Todos sabían que paró a Voldemort cuando no era más que un bebé, y todos sabían que hacía dos años se había enfrentado a él en persona. Sí, todos conocían la historia de Harry Potter "El Elegido". Y escuchar a estas extrañas personas, sólo provocó que su rabia empezara a quemarlo desde dentro.

En tanto, abajo, Yamato ya había vuelto a captar la atención desde hace mucho. Sai estaba tan imperturbable como siempre, pero parecía más sumido de lo habitual. Yamato lo sabía; pensaba en eso malévolamente mientras relataba cómo es que Harry Potter, en compañía de sus amigos Ron y Hermione habían traspasado a _Fluffy _—Yamato se había visto obligado a hacer "su cara" cuando Naruto se burló del nombre por primera vez.

Yamato-taichō, pensaba Sakura, después de todo esta vez no había mentido cuando les comentó que en las noches que durara esa misión les contaría una historia mágica y que no los asustaría. En aquel momento, Sakura tuvo ganas de golpearlo porque no soportaría ver a Naruto lloriqueando por las habituales historias de miedo ridículas que solía contar Yamato-taichō con su cara de susto.

Pero Sakura tuvo que recapacitar en su opinión de hacía varias horas.

—_Esta historia no es de terror —comentó Yamato con expresión afable sentándose en el suelo junto al resto del equipo—, pero sí tiene cosas fantásticas. Tan fascinantes como los jutsus. _

—_Las técnicas ninja se utilizan para el combate —expuso Sai estoicamente._

_Yamato asintió dándole la razón._

—_Las personas en esta historia, usan su poder tanto para complacerse a sí mismos como para luchar…_

_Sakura, Sai y Naruto no discutieron, en expectativa. _

_Siempre que Yamato-taichō contaba una de sus historias Sakura escuchaba el relato con algo de escepticismo, sin poder evitar sentirse así ante los relatos, y sin tener otra opción que quedarse escuchando. Para ella, una kunoichi, no había más que la realidad palpable de todo lo que vivían, y las historias de terror donde lo imposible sucedía —como que las almas que no logran descansar en paz regresan al mundo de los vivos— no despertaban su interés en absoluto. Sakura no podía asustarse con eso, y no podía darles una valoración muy alta debido a que estaban tan alejadas de la realidad que apenas servían para entretenerse. Aunque, claro está, para ella el entretenimiento consistía en cosas interesantes y reales._

Pero había sido tan distinto.

_«El Señor Tenebroso tan sólo tenía deseos de gobernar mediante el terror… de apoderarse del mundo mágico y la resistencia de la Orden del Fénix, la única más significativa, estaba acabándose… Los días eran grises, las familias vivían en una constante angustia, pensando en si un día iban a morir o si al otro serían visitados por los mortífagos… El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había asesinado a los magos más hábiles de la Orden, y aquella noche estuvo en busca de dos de ellos... _

_»Se trataba de un matrimonio que tenía a un niño pequeño, Harry. Nadie supo por qué, pero el Señor Oscuro quería matar al niño, a un inofensivo niño como si fuese algo personal. Asesinó a su madre y a su padre sin mayor dificultad, y cuando su varita apuntó a Harry —Sakura escuchaba con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta sin que se diera cuenta, totalmente enajenada; la voz de Yamato se aceleró—, la maldición asesina rebotó a Voldemort y éste desapareció… _

_»A tantos magos poderosos había asesinado, al mundo mágico tenía temblando a sus pies..., y no pudo matar a un niño...»_

La historia de Harry Potter había demostrado ser distinta desde el primer instante, y era todo lo contrario que Sakura hubiese esperado. No solía leer demasiadas historias por gusto propio, ya que con su vida agitada le era imposible y con los sentimientos que a veces la embargaban, la hacían sentir mucho peor dejando espacio para nada en su corazón, tal vez, ni siquiera la luz. Por eso, Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho al comprender la grandeza de Harry: él era el protagonista dentro de una historia que le venía demasiado fabulosa para él, y había sufrido más que nadie, pero no quería ser el centro de atención. A lo largo de sus años en el colegio había sido rechazado, había sido juzgado mientras él andaba en esos asuntos que lo envolvían con el maldito Voldemort… y no escapó de la frustración, de la rabia, de la ira y de la tristeza, y aun así Harry siempre buscaba derrotar a ese enemigo que jugaba con su mente, con su alma y con su alrededor... ¿Cómo no identificarse? ¿Cómo no entender a Harry Potter?

Y por si fuera poco, el mundo en que vivía Harry era mágico, porque era absorbente y atrapante; las horas carecieron de importancia quedando en nada mientras Yamato-taichō contaba lo que le sucedía a Harry; y el mundo mágico se fue volviendo oscuro, opresor y confuso, pero todavía enfermizamente atrapante no importa cómo lo viera Sakura, porque no dejaba desencantarse en ningún momento de la historia.

En la habitación superior, Hermione miraba con los ojos desorbitados mientras el adulto relataba con lujos de detalles cuando ella y Harry rescataron a Sirius a través del tiempo. La respiración se le había entrecortado.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione? —Preguntó Ron notándola.

Hermione negó repetidas veces, extrañada, sin dejar de observar a los de abajo.

—Conocen a Harry —admitió derrotada, con una expresión de angustia.

—Y quién no —soltó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿No se dan cuenta? —Dijo Hermione mirándolos con severidad— No son como los demás en la comunidad mágica, Harry; ellos parecen conocer _todo… _—Hermione los miró con incomodidad— de nosotros.

Harry la miró sin comprender.

—¡Demasiados detalles…! —Exclamó, tratando de explicarse— La Piedra, el basilisco, Sirius… ¡Escucha, Harry!

—No, Hermione —la interrumpió Harry seriamente; luego volvió a callar, tragando con amargura—. Qué importa. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Podemos esperar hasta que se duerman —sugirió Ron, rechazando con su fuero interno su propia idea, aunque sabiendo que nada más podían hacer.

Nadie volvió a decir más nada, pero aceptando con resignación su única opción para poder escapar… A menos que en ese rato descubrieran cómo rayos regresar a Hogwarts. Harry acomodó su pierna con mucho cuidado, temiendo hacer ruido. Quedarse a escuchar cómo esas personas de abajo hablaban de él era lo que menos le gustaría en ese momento.

Pasaron algunos minutos escuchando los ecos de las voces de abajo. Para Harry, hubiese estado más o menos soportable, hasta que el más ruidoso de allá, que al parecer se llamaba Naruto, comenzó a gritar cosas incómodas para él. Harry apretó su varita inconscientemente.

—Pero todo eso es mentira —decía Naruto tratando de sonar despectivo—, como todas las historias de Yamato-taichō.

—Las cuales te dan miedo sin excepción—gruñó Sakura viéndolo con una mueca y una venita palpitando en su frente.

Pero Yamato ya estaba en frente de él, con sus ojos redondos y la pupila súper dilatada, las cejas arqueadas y sombras en la cuenca de los ojos y bajo la nariz.

—Naruto —pronunció severamente con voz escalofriante, haciendo que el shinobi se irguiera todo tieso—. Todo esto es verdad.

Naruto, inclinado hacia atrás en un ángulo imposible —¿Alguien más escuchaba el chillido cada vez que Yamato se acercaba con esa cara?— y con los ojos completamente en blanco y sudando, tuvo que agitar las manos frente suyo, en señal de paz.

—D… d-de acuerdo… Y-Yamato-taichō…

Arriba no se pudo escuchar qué siguió a ese trozo de conversación, porque un ruido susurrante atrajo la atención de los tres. Harry sintió el frío y alzó su varita en ristre, con una sola imagen en mente al igual que sus amigos. La oscuridad era densa y cada vez más escalofriante, y las luces débiles de las varitas tenían un alcance desesperante en comparación con el tamaño de la habitación. Hermione miraba alrededor con una expresión de pánico, tratando de controlarse al igual que Ron. El susurro se escuchó de nuevo y Harry fue entrando en desesperación y rabia al no ver nada, aun extendiendo su varita frente suyo. Se puso de pie y todavía así examinó los alrededores, terco, porque sabía que estaba sintiendo la misma debilidad, el mismo frío familiarmente aterrador… La desesperación de Harry crecía disparada y de manera irracional… No saber dónde estaban… Regresar a Hogwarts parecía más que imposible y sumamente lejano…

—¡Harry!

—_¡Expecto patronum! _—gritó sin dudar, y salió un ciervo plateado formándose de la punta de su varita.

Al instante el ambiente cambió. Se sintió como si una pureza y admiración anonadada les invadiera, e incluso un cántico de paz lejano, cuando el espectro se deslizó alrededor de la habitación saltando y dejando volutas de luz. La sensación de felicidad se extendió hasta Ron y Hermione, que sonrieron por un momento.

Sin embargo, el patronus continuaba dando vueltas, y de repente la felicidad no tuvo motivo de ser, aunque el hechizo aún permaneciera. Era casi… decepcionante.

Harry no necesitó que Hermione lo dijera para entender:

—Eso no era un dementor, Harry —susurró la chica, y aunque Harry la observó molesto y sintiéndose imbécil, notó que ella miraba a algún punto en la esquina de la habitación.

Allá, una figura humana, transparente pero oscura, sólo vista por el débil titilar de plata que emitía, se desvanecía mirándolos con una sonrisa enigmática. Harry pudo percibir su largo atuendo oriental y sus ojos rasgados antes que se desvaneciera efímeramente.

—Un fantasma —dijo Ron notablemente más aliviado.

—Explica las ruinas —comentó Hermione, y de repente, esbozó una sonrisa.

El ciervo de plata los había abandonado sin que se dieran cuenta, y cuando comprobaron que no había dementores en el lugar, volvieron a sentarse, casi dejándose caer del alivio. Harry empezó a preocuparse, preguntándose si el encantamiento le había salido mal y por eso no funcionaba, porque era más pequeño a como recordaba su _patronus_, y más se parecía a los de los demás cuando practicaban en el Ejército de Dumbledore. A sus espaldas, el animalillo bajó atravesando el agujero, ya desvaneciéndose poco a poco…

—… cuando llegó al fondo del lago… —Yamato se interrumpió al ver la repentina cara de Naruto, que sudaba a chorros y sus dientes castañeaban peligrosamente. Y él no había usado su "cara"— ¿Eh? Naruto, ¿qué pasa?

Frente a él, Sakura y Sai ya se habían puesto de pie en posición de combate —pero en ese momento, no pudieron mostrarse más asombrados. Hermione, Harry y Ron se agitaron al mismo tiempo, tan sólo siendo capaces de ver las reacciones de los de abajo. Yamato se dio la vuelta, también en guardia, encontrándose con un animalillo plateado, un cervatillo adulto pero en miniatura. Yamato se relajó, aliviado, con un gesto afable en su rostro —a diferencia de los demás.

—¿Y-Yamato-taichō? —Exclamó Sakura, como si el aire le faltara. El cervatillo perdía su resplandor.

Porque no era que los asustara. Era… era increíblemente atinado, encajando en la descripción escuchada hace algunos instantes; pero era imposible, porque tan sólo era una historia... Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. El ciervo continuó saltando dando una vuelta a toda la habitación hasta salir del refugio atravesando una pared, y perderse en la oscuridad.

Sakura fue inconsciente de lo que salió de sus labios.

—_Patronus…_

De repente Yamato apareció detrás de Naruto helándole los huesos al hiperactivo número uno.

El tiempo pasó más lento, los ojos de Yamato parecieron más grandes y más saltones…

—¿Ahora me crees… Na-ruu-to?

—¡P-p-p-pero…! —Exclamó Naruto señalando por detrás suyo, con el dedo tembloroso.

—Por eso… —Yamato abrió mucho más los ojos— omití decirte… que se convoca al pro-ta-go-nista cuando la historia es contada…

Harry ya se había sobresaltado sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago, y el gritito ofuscado de Hermione al comprender fue oculto totalmente por el chillido de terror de Naruto. Harry prefirió no pensar en qué le había pasado. De inmediato, se oyeron unos pasos en el tatami destruido, ahí junto a ellos y no abajo, haciendo que los tres brujos giraran sobre sus talones aún agachados en el suelo. Era el hombre de abajo, Yamato-taichō. Pero estaba aquí. Harry no podía parpadear.

—Harry-san. —Saludó el hombre caminando hacia él. Parecía increíblemente amable. Ni siquiera parecía que pudiera ser aterrador. Había una sensación extraña en el ambiente; no era la ansiedad del peligro inminente, pero era molestamente angustiante.

Harry se levantó torpemente, seguido de Hermione que se puso a su lado, y Ron que se había puesto de pie rápidamente. Miró al hombre fijamente, que se acercaba a ellos a paso precavido, y le extendió la mano a forma de saludo. Harry dudó, sintiéndose estúpido, pero al final le ganó el instinto y le estrechó la mano al hombre nerviosamente. Le salió una sonrisa, sintiéndose casi como si acabara de ver a Lupin —al instante, dándose cuenta que no les haría nada. Este hombre transmitía confianza y amabilidad por partes iguales.

Hermione y Ron se relajaron con dificultad, viéndose incómodos pero sabiéndose fuera de peligro —y que pensar en eso, resultaba absurdo ahora con la sensación de familiaridad. Yamato también les estrechó la mano.

—Soy un clon de madera —empezó a hablar el hombre, transmitiendo aún más su confiabilidad—, mi verdadero yo está allá abajo. —Su pasiva mirada se posó en Harry— Asustaste bien a Naruto —Harry sonrió inevitablemente al recordar haber visto la cara del rubio a través del agujero—. Me disculpo por esto. No volveré a contar tu historia, Harry-san.

Harry sintió la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar si él sabía lo que pasaría con él en el futuro, pero el clon de Yamato ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba tranquilamente, seguro de que Harry Potter ya no estaba en la habitación.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Mis típicos finales xDD_

_Como sea, creo que al final perdí un poco el enfoque de todo esto. Es que mi idea inicial era centrarme en Yamato y su peculiaridad; pero de pronto apareció Harry, y, aunque lo veía perfectamente (no como está aquí, pero por lo menos estaba convencida de mi visión), no fue tan fácil a la hora de escribirlo. Me exigió mucha más atención, más extensión que algo que inicialmente era más humorístico, y temo haberme equivocado con él, porque nunca antes lo había escrito. Traté de situarlo más o menos, dándole un espacio concreto en los libros, para que eso le acarreara una emoción previa (cuando él creía que Malfoy era mortífago, se empeñó en averiguarlo pero Ron y Hermione escatimaron su suposición), la cual no estoy muy segura si habré plasmado bien. Espero que no hayan quedado demasiado bruscos los saltos de un humor más o menos tenso, al de Yamato xDD Eso me tiene jodidamente insegura._

_Ah, otra cosa y me largo. Por ahí puse que Hermione sabía cómo se sentía Harry, pero eso es sólo porque es desde su punto de vista. Porque por el libro, no creo que de verdad lo entienda, profundamente. Pero está ahí apoyándolo, y eso en ocasiones, es más valioso._

_¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios son apreciados :3_

* * *

><p><em>Y por último...<em>

_¡Avada Rasengan! _

_~puff!_


End file.
